


eddie's legs | reddie headcanon

by lemonave



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonave/pseuds/lemonave
Summary: Richie likes everything about Eddie Kaspbrak. He just likes his legs a little more.





	eddie's legs | reddie headcanon

Richie fucking loves Eddie's legs.

He finds himself staring at them for so long and can’t help but want to rub them lovingly in the car, grab them harshly while they kiss, and pat them whenever they talk.

Eddie’s too-short-shorts are Richie's favorite part of his outfits, even outranking his tube socks and fanny pack.

They are always the first thing to come off when Richie finally lets his hands snake up from underneath Eddie's shorts to finally fiddle with the waistband he’s been begging to slip off.

Eddie’s skin is fire and Richie's palms leave ice cold trails up and down his thighs, leaving fireball kisses inside and out.

Eddie’s lap is the first place Richie curls up when it seems like the outside world wants him dead.

He lays with his face towards Eddie’s small stomach, letting silent tears fall into his shirt as Eddie’s hands find his curls and caress his scalp. 

Richie’s favorite feeling is when the world is quiet and Eddie’s legs, fingers, and breaths are intertwined with his.

Where Richie’s legs are bruised and rough, Eddie’s are smooth and tan.

Richie never thought he’d fit so perfectly with someone else before he knew Eddie.

Now the tears are sweet as sugar and are met with even sweeter kisses.

Whenever they’re in public Richie won’t be anywhere but in between Eddie's legs or in his lap, exuberantly flicking off anyone who even tries to give them shit for it.

He’ll tease Eddie that he’s his “Knight in Shining Armor” after successfully beating up the people shouting slurs their way, and his “Prince” grabs him by the shirt and kisses him senseless as a result. 

Then he watches those exposed legs walk to the next period and thanks God above for blessing him with Eddie Kaspbrak.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i'm back again with more writing that i'm randomly finding in my google docs lol.  
i hardly remember writing this but i do remember when the idea struck and i just busted it out in like five minutes bc i was sitting on the bus sophomore year and had had a really shitty day and just went on to tumblr to think about reddie and be happy and distracted.  
yeah hope u enjoy it's kinda old but i think it still has merit!  
xoxo aves


End file.
